


5 reasons why max & daniel should never go in the kitchen again

by altissimozucca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, kitchen mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altissimozucca/pseuds/altissimozucca
Summary: As he walks towards the fridge, he can’t help but let out a chuckle at the laminated paper glued to the front. The words5 Reasons Why Max & Daniel Should Never Go In The Kitchen Againnever fail to make him laugh, the memories from when they’ve just started dating to just before they moved in together filling him with a fuzzy feeling.Max lets his fingers trail over the edge of the paper, a soft smile on his lips as he reads. It feels oddly domestic, but after living with Daniel for more than six months, the sensation is nothing out of the ordinary.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74
Collections: F1 Fandom Unity Exchange





	5 reasons why max & daniel should never go in the kitchen again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iippadei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iippadei/gifts).

> \- for some reason, this was a struggle to write, so I hope you like it

_ **Max smiles as** he moves around the kitchen, the sound of music coming from his phone lifting his mood. It isn’t something he listens to, but Daniel has sent him a playlist and Max wants to hear it despite it being vaguely different from his preferred music genres._

_He hums softly to himself as he works around the space, taking out a pot and putting it on the stove. The cookbook they’ve gotten from Daniel’s mum as a housewarming gift lays open on the marble countertop, on the recipe for chicken and butternut gnocchi Max knows Daniel loves._

_As he walks towards the fridge, he can’t help but let out a chuckle at the laminated paper glued to the front. The words _**5 Reasons Why Max & Daniel Should Never Go In The Kitchen Again** _never fail to make him laugh, the memories from when they’ve just started dating to just before they moved in together filling him with a fuzzy feeling. _

_Max lets his fingers trail over the edge of the paper, a soft smile on his lips as he reads. It feels oddly domestic, but after living with Daniel for more than six months, the sensation is nothing out of the ordinary._

**1 Dan’s failed attempt at a nice, romantic dinner (February 14th, 2018) **

When Max accepted his date invite for Valentine’s Day, Daniel felt over the moon. The giddiness inside of him reminded him of the time he got to drive a Formula 1 car for the first time, the same nerves and excitement pooling up in the pits of his stomach despite having been in a relationship with the Dutchman for a few weeks now.

He couldn’t help but compare himself to a lovesick teenager when their crush texted them back.

They’d agreed that Max would be coming to Dan’s flat for dinner; neither of them felt like going out, and Daniel had reassured Max of his cooking abilities. In hindsight, he should’ve known it wouldn’t exactly go to plan.

It was a good idea, nothing Dan hadn’t done many times before. Nice pasta with one of those sauces his mother had taught him how to make and that he felt comfortable doing, paired with some fancy wine (it was a date, after all).

He started making the food, cutting up the onions and leaving a pot of water on the stove to boil while he prepared the rest of the needed ingredients. Whistling to himself, Daniel worked around the kitchen like a true professional.

Only later, after Max had arrived and sat himself down at Daniel’s table (he looked adorable under the candlelight), did Daniel realise he’d made a mistake. It was the fastest he’d ever spat out food, the sweetness mixed with tomato sauce burning on his tongue while Max looked at him in confusion.

“Don’t eat that!” Daniel said hurriedly, groaning to himself afterwards, “I put sugar in instead of salt, fuck.” He looked disappointed in himself, glaring at the pot of sweet sauce on the kitchen counter.

Max let out a laugh and took Daniel’s hand, drawing circles on it soothingly. “It’s okay, we can just order something,” he said, adding, “But you need to start reading the labels on jars from now on.”

Daniel pouted at the teasing sound to Max’s voice before letting out a sigh, “Alright. I’ll just go and order something.” He looked apologetic, “I’m sorry for this, Maxy, I just wanted to do something nice for you.”

“Hey,” Max started. “It’s okay, I don’t mind getting take-out. The fact that you even tried to do this is enough,” he said reassuringly, a soft smile on his face.

“You’re so amazing, you know that?”

**2 Max’s failed attempt at yet another nice, romantic dinner (August 10th, 2018)**

The next time, it was Max who attempted to do something nice for his boyfriend. They’d already been dating for a couple of months at that point and had gotten used to getting food ordered whenever they were together because neither of them had the will nor the skills to prepare something more than the most basic of basics.

But they were on the break, and Max wanted to do something nice for Daniel. It was Daniel who usually made grand gestures of love, sending Max gifts and posting cutesy photos on his stories of the two of them; Max felt it was the time to reciprocate.

And so, he went to make homemade pizza for the two of them (that being the highest level of food he could prepare without burning down the kitchen). After rolling the dough and topping it with the ingredients, he went to call Dan down to his flat.

The decision to do some last-minute cleaning was the worst mistake he could have made at that time – and that was exactly what he did.

Midst putting clutter away, Max forgot about the pizza baking in the oven. Daniel came over, and they spent some time talking about the most random things until Max’s eyes suddenly widened and he cursed loudly, rushing to the kitchen only to see smoke coming out of the appliance.

He quickly turned it off and opened it, letting the smoke get out while Daniel opened the window. Max groaned once he took care of the mess, glaring at the burnt pizza on his kitchen counter. His boyfriend chuckled as he sat down at the table.

“Don’t even say it,” Max threatened half-heartedly as he saw Dan was about to tease him for it. The Aussie didn’t say anything then, leaning over the table and kissing Max’s cheek instead.

“We’re both hopeless at cooking,” Dan joked, earning a laugh from Max. “Thanks for the try, Maxy. I appreciate it. Are we ordering pizza?” he asked.

Max nodded, “Sure. I’m never getting in the kitchen again.”

**3 Max’s birthday cake (September 22nd, 2018)**

Despite knowing he’s not good in the kitchen – and especially at baking – Daniel wanted to try and bake Max a birthday cake. They’d agreed on having their own, private party the week before Max’s actual birthday because they were racing on that weekend.

The cake itself wasn’t that hard of a task, Daniel concluded after going over the recipe with his mother, who gave him a lot of tips in order not to do something stupid. (They both really overestimated Daniel’s baking abilities.)

It ended up a wobbly, wonky mess because the filling ended up too soft and gooey (despite tasting nice). Adding a layer of chocolate over it made it even worse, especially since the chocolate didn’t melt properly and ended up having lumps.

When Max saw it, he burst into laughter but kissed Daniel, nonetheless. “It’s great,” he said, and in that exact moment, the top part of the cake slid down completely, breaking the chocolate apart and ending up a mess.

Daniel laughed, too, “Yeah no, I’m never baking again.”

They ended up eating the mess with big spoons, finishing a whole cake in one sitting. Max spent the entire time chuckling to himself, to Daniel’s own amusement.

(He was proud that the cake didn’t even taste bad.)

**4 Our meeting with fire (May 20th, 2019)**

Making breakfast became their thing, after living together for about a month. Usually Max would be the one making coffee or squeezing oranges, while Daniel prepared something to it, but Max was craving _crepes _and Daniel wasn’t great at making those.

And so, Max was given the task of making the food while Daniel did Max’s usual tasks. The Dutchman cracked and beat the egg and just a pinch of salt before gradually adding flour and milk. A pair of arms wrapped around his waist, and he smiled, leaning back into his boyfriend.

“You make a good housewife,” Daniel mumbled against the skin of Max’s shoulder, earning an elbow to the stomach. He chuckled, squeezing Max tighter.

“Can you do this for me? My arm is starting to hurt,” Max said, giving Daniel space and the whisk handle. (It really _wasn’t_ just an excuse to watch Daniel’s arms as he beat the _crepe _batter.)

Daniel rolled his eyes but complied, finishing up the batter for Max while he put a pan on the stove to heat up. The younger of the two pressed a kiss to Daniel’s cheek before taking the bowl back, oiling up the hot pan and beginning to make the _crepes._

What he didn’t count on was Daniel moving next to the where he was standing near the stove, a glass of water in his hands. Max accidentally ran into Daniel’s side, causing him to lose balance and spill water over the kitchen counter – and the hot-oiled pan on the stove, too.

“Woah,” the Aussie said as the flame shot out from the pan, panic settling in immediately before Max hurriedly turned off the appliance, moving the burning pan away from the heat. The fire sizzled out after that, but Max’s heartbeat was still going like crazy as he stared at the burnt-to-crisp _crepe_ in the pan.

“Holy fuck,” Max breathed out. His eyes were wide as he looked around the kitchen, taking in the black counters and tiles. _“Holy fuck,”_ he repeated.

“We’re lucky the fire alarm didn’t go off,” Daniel commented, wrapping his arms around Max and hugging him tight. “That happens when you mix hot oil and water, then,” he added, trying to make light of the situation.

“I think we should both just quit cooking forever, yeah?” Max questioned, still out of breath. _“Holy fuck.”_

**5 The cookie incident (July 5th, 2019.)**

They decided to make cookies together, despite their previous experiences in the kitchen telling them not to. But Max was craving the sweets, and Daniel fell victim to the puppy eyes of his boyfriend and so, the two of them were rolling dough on the kitchen island, sometimes smearing flour across the other’s cheek.

Max watched as Daniel rolled the dough, muscles on his arms turning more and more prominent. He licked his lips, blushing as Daniel noticed and shot him an amused look. “What?” His voice was full of fake innocence.

Dan just shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. “You can cut them up,” he changed the subject, pointing at the rolled dough in front of him.

As Max cut out the cookies, Daniel wrapped his arms around Max’s middle and pressed a light kiss to the back of his neck. Max felt his insides turning warm – whether from the heat of their proximity or the oven, he wasn’t sure.

After putting the cookies in the oven, Max was pressed against the kitchen counter, his boyfriend’s lips meeting his in a passionate kiss. He moaned against Daniel’s mouth, pulling him closer and running his hands down Daniel’s back.

They ended up making out in the kitchen for far longer than they should’ve. By the time Max remembered the cookies in the oven, they were too burnt to even think about eating them. “Fuck, we did it again,” the Dutchman cursed, laughter spilling from his lips.

Daniel started laughing, too, “And we were doing just fine up until now.”

“It’s your fault – you started kissing me!”

Pressing his lips to Max’s cheek, Daniel said, “Come on, let’s make another batch. You’ll get your cookies.”

Max shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, “We really shouldn’t be allowed in the kitchen. Especially together.”

“It was just a few times!” Daniel’s voice was playful, no real accusation behind his words, “We just need to remember not to make out while they bake.”

“A few times too many,” Max snorted, but let out a laugh. He clapped his hands, grinning at his boyfriend, “Come on, let’s go and try again. It can’t go wrong again.”

**_A pair of_**_ arms wraps around Max’s torso from behind, hugging him. “What’s cooking good looking?” Daniel asks, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. The Aussie looks at the list in front of them and snorts in amusement, “We really were a pair of idiots, weren’t we?”_

_“That was only a few months ago,” Max points out, turning around in Daniel’s arms and letting his hands drop to his waist. As an afterthought, he adds, “We really were, though.”_

_“That’s what I call character development.” Dan grins as Max shakes with silent laughter. The Aussie leans over to look at the open cookbook on the counter. “Oh, I love that. Come on, I’ll help you,” he says. _

_“I know you love it,” Max replies, separating from Daniel and moving around the space again. “You can help, if you want. Just no making out this time, yeah?” _

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr at altisssimozucca](https://altisssimozucca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
